


Looking for revenge

by laddyuna



Series: Addicted to you [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Memories, Past Character Death, Revenge, Robbery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laddyuna/pseuds/laddyuna
Summary: Izaya is after Shizuo’s murderer…he’s not the only one. It’s also the time to think about his own mistakes and the way he treated Shizuo during all these years... What if he finds more than he’s looking for?
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Addicted to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	Looking for revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys!  
> Here the sequel of the first fanfiction Looking for acceptance. I hope you'd like it. I start with a small chapter but others are coming soon.  
> See you!

Two months later, after the last events.

It didn’t take much time to notice something was missing in Ikebukuro. Shizuo was missing.

In other times, there wasn’t even a day when we could hear Shizuo chasing after Izaya, roaring his name furiously, observing things flying in the air…even the unexpected ones like garbage cans and road signs. After their legendary fight, the city became quiet. Izaya left to go back to Shinjuku and stayed away from Ikebukuro. But Shizuo was still there, working with Tom and chasing after the defaulters…

When he joined Yodogiri, even if he changed, he was still there. People could still feel the same fear approaching him. He was still scaring, if he wasn’t even more. But now…everything was different. No destruction, no scream, no fight in the street anymore…Ikebukuro’s monster was gone.

Gossips spread fast. Some people said he had been killed by yakuzas, others said Izaya finally got him or Shizuo killed himself….but there was one thing true: he was gone once for all. So, things changed abruptly. The previous ones who used to fear his anger left the closet.

Shizuo used to interfere when something was disturbing him or when he thought what was happening wasn’t right…like he did when he met Anri in the streets; at this time, the poor girl was chased by gangs and the dollars helped her to hide until she met Shizuo.

But there was nothing or no one to stop them now. So the gangs started to fight again. The streets were unsafe. Each passing day, someone got hurt or killed…

“I’m home.”

Shinra came back to home. He smiled when he saw Celty showing her pda to him.

**_“Welcome home. Was everything ok?”_ **

“Yeah. Shiki-san brought me back to home so don’t worry.”

**_“I know. I received your message. I wouldn’t have let you come back to home by yourself anyway if he hadn’t escorted you.”_ **

“Yeah…I’m scared to go out now. I saw some gangs fighting again on the road. But the police came quickly this time.”

**_“…”_ **

Celty seemed to look down. Shinra joined her and sat by her side on the sofa.

“You’re thinking about him, right?”

**_“How could I stop thinking about him? Everything is recalling his existence…”_ **

“I know, Celty. I feel the same way. Things would never be the same anymore without him…”

She held Shinra’s hand tightly.

**_“Do you think he hated me?”_ **

“Why do you ask that?”

**_“You know why. I attacked him…If Kadota hadn’t stopped me, I would have killed him.”_ **

“You wouldn’t have done that, Celty.”

**_“I was furious. How could you be sure about this?”_ **

“I know it because you’re too kind to do such a terrible thing. I know you were furious, but it wasn’t your fault. You misunderstood the situation...as all of us did.”

**_“…”_ **

“Don’t blame yourself, Celty.”

**_“If only he had told me…I could have helped him.”_ **

“I know…”

She shook her headless helmet. **_“I said that but I’m lying to myself. I wouldn’t have done it.”_**

“No! It’s not true!”

**_“I was so mad at him when he helped you to cut my head that I blamed him at the worst timing. He didn’t need to hear that from me at this moment. He needed me. He needed affection…and he found no one.”_ **

“If you want to blame someone, then, blame me, but stop hurting yourself this way.”

**_“?”_ **

“I asked him this. I didn’t care about the consequences of my decisions as long as I could keep you by my side. Only my happiness mattered. I never asked your opinion…maybe you wanted to leave, but it’s something I always refused to accept. I couldn’t let you go…It didn’t matter to me if this would destroy your friendship with Shizuo, but…”

**_“But?”_ **

“I know it’s terribly selfish to say that, but I don’t regret it.”

**_“…”_** Celty got up and turned her back on him.

“Celty, your quarrel with Shizuo had a bad timing, that’s true, but you couldn’t know. Kadota or Kazuka also have a part of responsibility in this…we made mistakes, yes, but no one forced Shizuo to do that. We tried to save him. We tried to rescue him more than once…so it’s useless to regret now. It won’t bring him back.”

She went back to him. **_“I don’t know if it’s because I’m not a human or something else, but, deep inside, I can’t believe it.”_**

“I know it’s hard but…”

**_“No. You don’t understand. I CAN’T accept this, because I feel he’s not dead…”_ **

“But you were there. You saw it. he died in front of you.”

**_“I know. That’s why it’s weird but…Shizuo was my best friend. Loosing him should affect me more than that, but I feel different. I miss him, I feel sad, yes, but it was as if he wasn’t dead in my mind…”_ **

Shinra shook his head sadly. “You know, when someone dies so suddenly, family and close ones are living the five stages of grieving.”

**_“?”_ **

“Shock, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptation. These are the five stages of grieving. The stage of shock is the shorter one. At this time, people usually deny the truth and have some problems to exclaim their emotions. The second one, at the stage of anger, the denial disappears but other feelings appear like pain, aggressiveness or guilty… The third one is the stage of bargaining. During this time, the denial comes back and people try to deal with the person they lost…as if there was a possible come-back…”

**_“Why are you saying this?”_ **

“Because it’s hard for me to understand in which stage you are struggling with right now…”

**_“I’m not a human so I can’t understand those things.”_ **

He smiled at her. “But you understand perfectly what love is…so I know you can feel those emotions.”

**_“That’s different…”_ **

“No. That’s the same thing. Besides…Shizuo used to say you were more human than anybody…”

She seemed to be hurt by these last words. Shinra hugged her tightly.

“I’ll be there. I’ll help you to appease your pain. As long as we would think about him, Shizuo will always live in our heart and memory.”


End file.
